The Drug In Me Is You
by Ahoyanchorsaway
Summary: Amu starts to fall for Ikuto, Utau's bad boy older brother. Ikuto is not everything Amu thinks. Will things turn out for the better, or worse.?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

_Okay, so this is my first story, so I'm hoping everyone enjoys it, leave reviews and let me know what you think, thanks.(:_

_Xoxo,_

_Ahoyanchorsaway._

I slipped my bag over my shoulder and walked into the living room, grabbing my phone from the counter as i entered the room.

'_ Hey, i'm ready, come get me.'_

Utau texted back immediately. 'Alright,_ be there soon.' _

i flopped down down against the cool fabric of the couch, holding my bag against my chest as i waited for Utau.

I lie there for a few minutes, my mind, for once, blank.

Rather than waking my father i wrote a note saying where i was and to call if he needed me. By the time i finished writing it i heard Utau's car horn. Picking my bag back up i closed the door quietly behind me. Utau smiled, glancing at me and sped off, shes a rather scary driver, i slipped on my seat belt quickly, clinging to it as though it's my lifeline.

Utau sped into her drive way, i shook my head, not understanding how she could have passed her driving test. I slipped out of the car following behind Utau. Once in the house, she immediately started unzipping her boots.

"My brother may actually be home tonight."

I looked down at her, confused, i didn't even realize she had a brother. Utau and i hadn't been friends for too long, Rima introduced us, she'd never mentioned him, and id never seen him around.

"You have a brother..?" i asked.

She sighed, "Unfortunately, yes, sorry i didn't mention him, but he's never around, so i didn't think it would matter."

"Oh, its fine" i mummbled. We walked into the living room, Utau threw herself onto the sleek leather couch, giggling, i followed suit. Utau rolled over, lazily looking at me.

"So, what do you wanna watch?"

I grinned, "Horror movies!" i yelled, knowing all too well how much they freaked Utau out. She laughed and groaned, turning away from me.

"Reaaaalllllyyyy, Amu, horror movies?" she sighed dramatically and leaped off the couch going to choose a movie to put in. As she did that, i went to the kitchen to make some popcorn, choosing the extra buttery kind. Once the popcorn was done i poured it into a big bowl and flopped down on the couch next to Utau, offering her some popcorn as well.

"So, what movie did you choose?"

"Orphan."

"hmmmph, i haphmen't sheen sthat one." i said with a mouth full of popcorn

She shrugged " Me neither."

The hours passed quickly, movie after movie passed, and Utau had fallen asleep sprawled out on the couch, i smiled at her, quietly getting up to choose another movie. I went with The Little Mermaid, big change from the previous movies we'd watched, but i hadn't seen it in years. After putting the movie in i sat on the couch, munching on popcorn.

I felt the hairs on my neck stand on end, i felt like someone was watching me, just as i was about to turn to see if my hunch was true, hot air fanned across my ear. I jumped covering my mouth turning to see who had done such a thing, my eyes went wide at the site in front of me.

There stood the most beautiful boy i have ever laid eyes upon. He was tall and lanky. His hair came to the tops of his broad shoulders, a deep navy silk, bangs swept across his forehead. His eyes matching his hair, a deep navy hue that i could get lost in for hours on end. I followed the slope of his nose to his full smooth pink lips, lips that i wanted so badly to kiss, those lips had black rings resting on opposite sides against them, lip piercings. Next i followed the curve of his neck down to the broadness of his shoulders where his hair was dripping onto his leather jacket, i followed lower down his v-neck covered chest to his legs where black skinny jeans clung. I bit my lower lip looking up to his face again, a very sexy smirk adorned his face, and his eye brows rose when our eyes met. Heat spread across my cheeks.

"So, who are you exactly?" he asked, his voice was deep silk, my insides melted.

"i, i um, i'm Amu, Utau's friend." i mumbled, looking down. Suddenly very self-conscious of my appearance.

He looked over at his sisters sleeping form, nodding.

"Ahhh." he said quietly, he wrapped his slender fingers around my hand, bringing it to his plump lips, his lips were so soft, god i want to kiss him even more!

He smiled, "Do you mind if i join you in watching.." he paused looking at what i was watching, a grin spread across his face. "The Little Mermaid?"

I smiled involuntarily,"No, i don't mind."

"Good." he said sliding his leather jacket off and laying it on the back of a kitchen chair. He sat next to me watching the movie too, both of us quiet for now. He shook his head, causing drops of water to spray across me, he grinned at me, as if to apologize.

Once the movie was finally over he stood and stretched, looking down at me.

"Hey.." he asked, "Wanna go listen to some music with me?" There was that sexy grin again, i smiled and blushed nodding yes. He got up and walked ahead beckoning me to follow, i meekly followed him to his room, which was surprisingly clean. His walls were covered with posters, white Christmas lights rimmed the walls of his room, a few guitars and am amp were against part of a wall, he had a huge stereo system on a shelf and huge flat screen against the wall opposite to his bed. He walked to the stereo, pulling an ipod out of his pocket, he plugged it in, a band i was unfamiliar with started playing. He plopped onto his bed, patting the spot next to him, i sat near him, but not too close. He fell back on the bed, putting his arms behind his head.

"Do you know who this is?" he asked, smiling at me.

"No, i don't." i said shaking my head.

"Well! Now you know, they're D.R.U.G.S." he said, still looking at me.

I nodded, listening to the rest of the song.

"They're good, i like them." i said smiling over at him.

We stayed like that, laying next to each other for a long time, in comfortable silence, song after song playing through. He sat up and crawled across his bed laying against a pillow, he patted next to him, wanting me to lay there, so i crawled over to him, laying my head against his pillow, his scent hit me when i did, it wasnt the smell of cologne, or laundry detergent, it was all him, musky, yet sweet, i pressed my nose against his pillow, slowly dozing off to the sound of his breathing and the smell of his skin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Shugo Chara or any of it characters. c:**

_Hey everyone, second chapter coming up already.(:_

_Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter, hoping for some more on this one._

_bye, bye._

_xoxo Ahoyanchorsaway._

I awoke feeling surrounded by warmth, stretching i opened my eyes, just now remembering that i had fallen asleep

in Ikuto's room last night. My cheeks flushed as i looked down realized i was snuggled under his blankets, next i

looked over to see Ikuto fast asleep, one arm thrown across my waist. I lie there for a while, afraid of waking Ikuto

up,finally i decided to try to wiggle out from under his arm. His eyes started to flutter open and i stopped in my

tracks, damn i woke him up. He rolled onto his back and yawned, flopping onto his stomach again he rested his chin

on my arm, his navy hues boring into my honey ones. That sexy smirk spread across his lips.

"Good morning, Amu" Ikuto murmured, his voice gruff with sleep.

I felt my cheeks flush with embarassment, "Ah, ah, g-good morning, Ikuto" i stuttered.

"How did you sleep, my dear?" he asked, still smirking.

"I-i, uh, i slept great, i really should be getting back to Utau now." i mumbled stumbling out of Ikuto's bed and going

straight for the door. He got up, following me close being, right as i reached the door knob he stopped me, pushing

me against the wall right next to his door. My heart started to race against my ribs, _ba-dum,ba-dum,ba-dum,ba-dum_,

he looked down at me, smiling, this was the first time id seen him genuinely smile, not smirk, smile, and it took my

breath away. His slender fingers slid down from my temple, across my cheek, and along my jaw until he reached my

chin were he made me continue to look up at him.

"You are really beautiful, do you know that?" he whispered, boring his eyes into mine.

i shook my head no.

He smiled again, "Well, you are." He ran his fingers through my long pink hair, "From your beautifully unique pink

hair, to your warm honey eyes," he said running his fingers tips around my eyelids, "To those wonderfully pink lips,"

He said running his fingers over my lips, ever so lightly, " to your soft porcelain skin," he ran his finger tips down my

neck and along my collar bone, shivers went down my spine, "To your breasts," he said not daring to touch them

"to your stomach" he ran his fingers along the middle of my stomach, "Those voluptuous curves," he ran his fingers

down my ribs and the curve of my hip, " And those legs of yours, mm, they go on for miles," He smirked as he ran his

fingers down my jean covered thigh. I couldn't speak, i was beyond shocked, no one had ever said anything like

that to me, i mean id had boys call me pretty but never like this and never by such a boy. I started reaching for the

door knob again, he smiled and placed a light kiss on my cheek.

He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "See you later, Amu."

Ikuto backed up from me and let me leave, i practically ran from his room, leaning against the wall in the hallway to

catch my breath.

"Hey, Is that you Amu?" Utau yelled from the living room."

"Y-yeah, its me." I called back, walking into the living room, Utau looked up and smiled at me.

"Where'd you go last night? When i woke up you were gone."

"Oh, yeah, i went to sleep in your room last night, but i didn't wanna wake you up, you looked so comfy." I lied.

She laughed, "Well next time, wake me up, 'kay?"

I nodded, "Yeah, sorry."

She got up and walked into the kitchen, "So, what do you want for breakfast?"

I smiled, "Pancakes, but i'll make them."

i strode into the kitchen, grabbing the pancake mix, milk, cinnamon, vanilla and blue berries. I mixed everything

together and waited for the burner to heat up. Utau tried to stick her finger in the batter, until i smacked her hand.

"Nope, gotta wait until the pancakes are all done."

She pouted at me, "But, Amuuuuuuuuuu, Im hungry."

I ignored her and started pouring some batter onto the pan, repeating until all the batter was gone. I got Utau and

i each a plate, putting two pancakes on each plate and a bunch of syrup too, just the way we both liked it.

A few minutes after we had started eating Ikuto walked in, grabbing pancakes for himself.

"Who said you could have some." Utau glared at him.

He smirked, "I'm sure Amu won't mind."

I just looked down and continued to eat, Utau continued to glare.

"How do you know her name?"

Before Ikuto could answer i jumped in, "After you fell asleep last night he came home and watched a movie with me,

heh, heh." I looked at Ikuto as i said so.

It go silent, only the sound of forks on plates filled the room, i grabbed my finished plate and washed it off, sitting

on the couch quietly, Utau soon joined me.

"So, what do you want to do today?" She asked.

I shrugged, "I dunno."

"Why don't we go to the mall with Rima?"

I smiled, "Sounds like a great idea."

"Well then, i need to shower!" She announced disappearing around the corner, soon after i heard the sound of running water. I heard Ikuto wash his plate and felt him sit next to me on the couch.

"So, gonna buy some sexy lingerie for me to see you into today?" He whispered huskily into my ear

I flushed pushing myself away from him "N-no, no i am not!"

He smiled crawling to me and running his forefinger up my calf and thigh, he bit his lip, god hes sexy!

"I bet you would look really sexy in some lace, black lace of course" he continued to run his finger up and down my leg, "Mmm some lace thigh highs and a lace bra, ohh and some heels." he grinned and crawled over top of me, he fanned his breath across my face and whispered in my ear. "Better yet, how about you show up in my room clad in nothing." i pushed him off of me and backed up against the corner of the couch, the water went off.

"I-uh, i had better go get my clothes!" i squeaked running off into Utau's room, i leaned against the back of her door calming myself down some. I grabbed a white tank top with a skull on it, some jean shorts, and black tights. Right as i went to open the door unfortunately so did Utau, the door hit me in the face. Utau fell to the ground with laughter, i felt my eyebrow twitch, i made sure to step right on her stomach as i walked past her and too the bathroom. I closed the door and started the water, a nice hot shower should calm my nerves. I undressed and instantly felt better when the hot water started pouring down my body. Yet thoughts of the navy haired boy entered my mind right away, i still wanted nothing more than to kiss him. My mind started to drift away, to dirty thoughts of the beautiful boy.

I imagined his soft lips meeting mine, the passion erupting between us. His kisses start out soft and soon turn more needing, more lustful. His lips crush mine, and he runs his smooth tongue over my bottom lip, my lips part and our tongues meet, a battle for dominance soon starts. Both of us now breathing hard he starts to work his way down my neck kissing and nibbling his way down, until he reaches the crook of my neck, there he bites harder, i moan at the mix of pain and pleasure. He slides his hands under my shirt, his cold fingers gripping my hips. I feel myself getting aroused, he rips my shirt off in one quick movement and marvels at my body. He nibbles along my collar bones and runs his finger tips up and down my sides, his tongue runs down the vally of my breasts and then down my stomach, his teeth graze my hips and his slides his hands under me, unhooking my bra in one swift movement. He grins down at me and runs one finger around my nipple, not yet touching it, he watches me squirm in anticipation, he does the same to the other nipple, torturing me sweetly. Finally he licks my nipple, sliding it into his mouth and his teeth graze it, god his feels good. He slides off my pants as he suckles on one nipple, and he runs one finger tip lightly over my wet panties, he stops and smiles at me.

"Is my little Amu wet?" i squirm under him, he smiles and slides off his shirt.

He presses his hardness into my panties, letting me know just how badly he wants me, i start grinding on him. The friction feels great and i feel myself getting wetter. He smiles and slides a hand down my panties, running a finger up and down my wet lips.

I stop. 'What in the hell am i thinking?' I slap my cheeks a few times, no, i can't think stuff like that about Ikuto. No more, that will never happen. I sigh and lean against the cool tile of the shower walls. I need to get this boy out of my mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Shugo Chara or any of it characters. c:**

_Hey guys, _**  
**

_Sorry i haven't updated in a while. :c_

_I go back to school tomorrow so, its probably gonna get harder to update as often but, i'll do my best._

_Hope you guys enjoy the new chapter.(:_

_xoxo,_

_Ahoyanchorsaway._

I shut off the water, leaning against the cold tile wall again, hearing nothing but the sound of my breathing and the beating of my heart. I get out and dry myself off, sliding on my chosen outfit for today. I lean forward and wipe the mirror clean, i meet the honey hues of my eyes in the mirror, inspecting my reflection as i towel dry my long pink hair. I sigh, displeased with my appearance, i turn away from my reflection and hang up the towel. I step out of the bathroom, a rush of cool air greeting me, as well as Utau popping out from behind the door and scaring me shitless. She leans against the wall laughing as i freeze up, holding in a scream, i puff up my cheeks and stalk past her. She tries to catch her breath and clings to my arm,

" Awww, it was only a joke Amu, don't be mad." she giggles out.

I stop and put my hand on her forehead, pushing her on the ground, i grin.

"Now we're even." I giggle skipping away.

She laughs and jumps on my back knocking me to the floor, face first, i begin to laugh loudly and tickle her sides. Both of us now shrieking with laughter and rolling around her living room floor. Ikuto peaks his head from behind the corner of the kitchen wall and cocks his eyebrow at us both.

"What are you two doing?" he asks

I giggle and sit on Utau's stomach, "Just having fun, is that a problem Ikuto?" i giggle cocking and eyebrow up at him.

He smirks at me and disapears behind the kitchen wall again. "Not at all Amu, not at all." He chuckles.

I get off Utau, "So, when are we going to the mall?"

She smiles, "Well, uh now?" I shrug and she grabs her keys, and we head to her VW Beetle. The whole way to the mall we blared music, singing loudly. ( I am not going to include all the details about the mall becos well, its rather boring :c and its just kinda to pass time) We met up with Rima and shopped around, had some lunch as well as some fun.

As Utau and i are heading back to her car to go to her house she grabbs my hand and stopps. Suddenly she looks so serious, she looks me in the eyes and sighs a little.

"Amu...I'm just going to warn you now, don't fall for Ikuto, stay away from him.." She grips my hand tighter. "I've seen what hes done to girls and i don't want that for you, Amu, you deserve better than that..I've seen the way he looks at you..and i know he wants you..please stay away.." She glances down then back up at me, gauging my reaction.

I plaster a smile on my face meeting her stare, "Don't worry about me Utau, I'll be fine." I pull her into a tight hug. My head is exploding with questions, what does she mean 'ive seen what hes done to other girls..' Utau smiles and grabs my hand, pulling me out to the car.

The ride home is much more quiet than the one to the mall, music playing softly in the back round, neither Utau or i speaking.

We went inside quietly, both of us disposing out bags in her room. She flops onto her bed and i onto her floor. We both lay there in silence.

She breaks the silence." I love you Amu, you know that..right?"

I smile a little ." i know Utau, i love you too."

I sit up and crawl into bed with her laying my head on her shoulder.

My eyes start to droop, closing, sweet, warm darkness envelops me in her arms and lulls me to sleep.

I jolt awake, sweating, my shirt clinging to my body, the collar of the shirt damp. I sit up, looking over at Utau, who is curled up against my side. I sigh, it was just a dream, i lay back on the bed, my arm covering my eyes. I slip out of Utau's graps and scurry to the bathroom as quietly as i can. I splash cold water on my face and gaze at my reflection, my eyes look dark, light purple bruised bags underneath my honey hues. I sigh leaning against the sink, theres a light knock at the door.

"Amu, you okay?" A husky voice whispers from the other side of the door.

I take a deep breath and plaster on a smile opening the door.

"Yeah, i'm fine."

Ikuto smirks at me. "How about you come to my room and we hang out?"

My smile falters a little. "No thank you, i should head back to bed with Utau.."

He smiles and grabs my hand, pulling me to his room.

"Come on, Its not gonna hurt anything if you just come hang out with me." his voice playful.

He pulls me into his room, into his arms and starts spinning me around, dancing to the music in the back round. I can't help but smile at his actions, i can't say no. I smile and go along with him, dancing around the room. He laughs and falls onto his bed as i fall to the floor in a fit of giggles. He leans forward and brushes his fingertips across my cheek.

"See, thats not so bad, right?"

I feel my cheeks flush, heat spreading over my face. He lays back and leans over, grabbing a small object from a near by shelf. He pulls a lighter out of his pocket and lights it over the small hole in the end. He grins after taking a hit, smoke dancing across the room.

"You want a hit?" he asks smoothly.

"Nahh..i"m good." i mutter, eyeing him uncertainly.

He shrugs taking another hit and i watch the smoke dance across the air and fill the room.

"What are you smoking..?" I mutter quietly.

He smiles."Just some weed sweetie, you ever smoked?"

I shake my head no, he puts the small object toward me, i look at it uncertainly turning away from it, he shrugs and continues to smoke. I sit quietly on his floor and suddenly he leans down toward me, very close to my face. He stares at me for a few moments then leans forward. ' hes going to kiss me' my heart starts to race and i freeze up, right before his sweet lips meet mine i pull away.

"Ikuto..i-i can't.."

He frowns at me and grabs my chin. "Yes you can." He stares into my eyes intensely holding my chin firmly, he leans down and kisses me, his soft lips pressing hard against mine. God his lips are so soft, this kiss is better than i imagined it would be. He slides one hand into my hair, molding my body to his.

_Leave me at least 10 reviews, and ill put up the next chapter.(:_

_Thank you everyone who supports and reads my story._

_Oh, and sorry for the short chapter, the next one will be longer, promise.!_

_xoxo,_

_Ahoyanchorsaway._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Shugo Chara or any of it characters. c:**

_Hey guys, finally found the free time to work on another chapter.!_**  
**

_Yayyyyy. :D_

_Homework has been sucking away at all of my free time lately. .-._

_So, hope you guys enjoy chapter 4.! c:_

_xoxo,_

_Ahoyanchorsaway._

I couldn't hold any longer, i kiss him back, i snaked my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me. His sleek tongue skims my bottom lip. I eagerly let him gain access to my mouth, he tugs on my hair sliding his hand to the curve of my lower back. I slowly get lost in the feel of his lips and the warmth of his body.

"I've seen what he does to girls Amu..please stay away.."

I place my hands on his chest and push him away, breathing hard.

I start to head for his door, moving as quickly as my weak legs would allow me to, he grabbs my wrist and pulles me to him. He traces down the edge of my face.

"Baby, what is it?"

I bite my lip and meet his intense gaze forcing myself to look away from his beautiful eyes. I look down

"I-I just can't Ikuto..i'm sorry." i start to pull away reaching blindly behind me for his door knob. He stops me again,

"Please, just, stay with me tonight, i won't do anything, I promise." He sounds vulnerable and so very sad. I regreatbly meet his gaze, the second i do all resolve i previously had left, I coulnd't say no.

"Alright, alright, i'll stay." I mutter walking past him to flop onto his bed. I feel the bed shift as he lays on it behind me. As i drift to sleep i feel one of his hands slip onto the curve of my hip.

I awaken to bright sunlight pouring from Ikutos open curtains, next to me he is sprawled across his bed, deep in sleep. I check my phone seeing that it is coming up on 11, i emerge from Ikutos room going back to Utau's room, awakening her to let her know i'm going to have to leave soon. Stalking across the living room i sit on the couch waiting for Utau to emerge from her cacoon of blackets to take me home. She staggers out of her room looking deshevled and half dead.

I grin at her. "Morning, Sleeping Beauty." She looks at me blankly and only groaning in response. Giggling i get up and grab my bag following her out the door. As we reach my house i lean over to give her a friendly peck on the cheek.

"I love you, Utau. And thank you." She smiles at me a little less dead as of now.

"I love you too, Amu. I'll text you later." I shut the car door behind me and wave as she drives past. I attempt to unlock the front door of my house only to realize it is already unlocked. As i step inside the smell of alchohol hits me, dad has been drinking again, lovely. Sighing i search the house for where my dad is likely to be randomly passed out. I push open my parents bedroom door to find my dad passed out on his bed and his tv still on. I move as silently as i can turning off his tv and cleaning up the disaray of his room. Afterward i sit on my bed and check my phone, seeing i have two texts, one from Utau and the other from an unknown number. I ask who it is and pet my cat while i wait for my reply. My cat purs loudly and climbs into my lap, settling down contently as i stroke his soft fur. My phone buzz's loudly beside me, the unknown person who texted me was apprently Ikuto.

'_How did you get my number.?'_

_'Utau left her phone when she took you home. ;3 Thanks for not saying goodbye. )';'_

_'Pshh, like it really bothers you that much. Quit being a baby Ikuto.'_

_'Ah.! I'm wounded how could you, Amu.!'_

_'*rolls eyes* Whatever Ikuto.'_

_'What is my little Amu up to.?'_

Our conversations continued throughout the entire day and late into the night as well. He's not as bad as Utau made him out to be. Maybe he's different than what she thinks. I text Ikuto to let him know i'm going to go to bed.

'_Goodnight beautiful, sweet dreams babe.'_

That is the last text i see before slowly drifing from conciousness, my dreams and thoughts filled with a navy haired boy and the sweet temptaions he proposed.

_Sorry again for not updating sooner guys. x: Hope you enjoy this chapter.!_

_Leave lots of reveiws, I'll try to update sooner this time.!_

_3_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Shugo Chara or any of it characters. c:**

_Hey guys. _

_Finally gonna update. _

_I'll try to make this chapter longer to make up for not updating sooner._

_xoxo,_

_Ahoyanchorsaway_

I woke up late on Sunday afternoon, due only to the sun streaming through my window and right into my eyes due to my cat pushing the curtains open. I roll over onto my back and stretch, then reach for my phone to see what time it is. It ends up being 12:30, later than i thought it was. I yawn and pull on a pair of shorts, going to the window to pull my cat Pikachu out of the window. Pikachu starts purring and rubs his head against my neck in approval of my petting him. Padding my way down the stairs i hear the living room TV playing some commercial loudly, clearly my dad is up, i wonder where Ami is.

"Hey, dad." i mumble walking into the living room as my dad turns around and smiles warmly at me.

"Morning, sweetie." he says turning back to the TV.

"Where's mom and Ami?" i say louder as i make my way to the kitchen, setting Pikachu down on a chair.

"Ami is at her friends until later and your mom went to the store." He says, his eyes still glued to the car show on the TV screen, i notice the tall silver can placed on a coaster on the table beside my dad. I can't believe hes drinking already. Nodding i leave the room, though i know he couldn't see my nodding. I grab a bowl and pour myself some cereal, Pikachu follows me as i make my way upstairs. I flop on my bed, turning on my TV and checking my phone. A good morning text from Ikuto lit up my phone screen and i couldn't stop the smile from breaking across my face. I texted him back right away. Pikachu gazes up at me intently as im eating my cereal, shes hoping ill share the milk. I place the bowl on my floor smiling as she gives me a look of approval before lapping up the milk. My phone vibrates on my leg, alerting me on a response from Ikuto.

'You should come over today.'

'_I dunno, Ikuto. Besides Utau doesn't like us hanging out, and she's my best friend.'_

'Pleasssseeee, Amu. Utau isn't home anyway, she won't be all day.'

_'I'll consider it, but i'm not staying the night if i do, okay?'_

'Yay.3'

I smirk staring at my phone screen, even though i know i really shouldn't go see Ikuto today, i will. I have no self control when it comes to him, there is just something about him that i can't resist. I set my phone on my bed and go start my shower water, i grab a pair of skinny jeans a t-shirt from my dresser and hop into the steaming shower.

_'Hey, you know you're going to have to come get me, right?'_

'Yes, Amu i know. I take it you're ready to go.'

_'Yes i am, you know where i live, correct?'_

'Yes, i've taken Utau to your house before. Gonna be on my way, see you soon.'

I slide my phone securely into my front pocket and sit on the grass of my front yard. Honestly, i'm really glad Ikuto offered to have me over today. I feel bad leaving Ami and Mom alone with Dad when he's in this state but, i just can't take being around him much longer, i need to get out, even if only for a few hours. I laid back on the grass of my front lawn, waiting for Ikuto's car to pull up. The sun warms my skin, as i close my eyes i can see the bright burning light behind my closed lids, the grass tickles the skin of my arms and the sides of my cheeks. The beep of a car horn brings me out of my trance like state, i sit up and see Ikuto looking at me with one raised brow, the car window down. I grin and pull myself up and getting into the car.

Once we arrive at Ikuto's he politely get out and opens my door for me, he does the same for the front door. He walks ahead of me, shedding his shoes, his keys and jacket along the way to his room. I shut his bedroom door behind and and pull myself up onto his rather tall bed as he starts looking through a cabinet which is presumably filled with DVD's.

"What movie you wanna watch?" He asks, his voice muffled by the cabinet.

"I really don't care, chose anything...as long as it's not porn or something." I mumble out the last part.

Ikuto turns to me grinning and mock hurt masking his expression. "Gasp, Amu, how could you, what kind of man do you take me for?" He chuckles a little then resumes his endeavor for a movie. After a few more moments Ikuto finds a movie and pops it in the DVD player before getting into his bed and climbing around me. I laid down on my side, making myself comfortable in Ikutos bed, once i settle in i feel the brush of Ikutos finger tips over the edge of my slightly exposed hip bone. Goosebumps erupt over my skin, this only encourages him further, he runs his finger tips up and down what's exposed of my hip. Growing bolder his lifts my shirt a little and traces his finger tips further up my hip bone and very lightly over my stomach. The bed shifts and i feel Ikutos breath soft on the back of my neck and my breaking as well as my heart rate slowly start escalating. His fingers are feather soft against my skin as he lifts my shirt again, up over part of my ribcage. His touch is still soft but growing more desperate. His fingers trail up the ladder of my bones letting his fingers linger for a breif period in the slight spaces between my ribs, going up and down them slowly. Ikuto's lips brush against the back of my neck softly, waiting to see if i'd deny him. When i dont stop him he runs his lips up and down my neck softly and his breath is hot against my skin. His lips become more fervent against my skin and i repress a sigh of pleasure, Ikuto rolls me over onto my back, positioning himself in between my legs. My shirt is off of me before i can even blink and Iktuto's lips are on my skin as soon as my shirt is gone. My heart rate begins to speed up as well as my breathing, his lips and his hands feel so indescribably good against my skin. A feeling begins to build in my stomach and pool between my legs, i try to pull my legs together, to stop the feeling from progressing but Ikuto will have none of that. Ikuto begins biting and nipping at my neck and down along my collarbones, a small moan escapes my lips and this only pushes him further. He stops suddenly, he looks down at me, his navy hair falling in his face and his eyes half lidded with lust.

"You are so beautiful.." He whispers out as he leans down to kiss my lips.

I begin to lose myself in his kiss and in everything that is Ikuto..

_Leave lots of reviews.!_

_xoxo_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Shugo Chara or any of it characters. c:**

_Hey guys. _

_enjoy chapter 6 :3_

_Also, this is my first time writing a lemon, so let me know what you guys think. _

_xoxo,_

_Ahoyanchorsaway_

I feel ikuto's hands running up and down my curves, i capture his plump bottom lip between my teeth and tug on it slightly, earning a groan from him. His fingers dig into my hip bones and he slowly grinds his hardening member against me. Ikuto begins placing delicate kisses down my neck, while sliding his finger tips under the hem of my t-shirt, he finds my weak spot, the crook of my neck. I bite my lip and squirm as heat begins to pool in my abdomen and between my legs. Before i know it my shirt is on the floor and Ikuto's eyes are alight with lust as he takes in the sight beneath him. I pull my arms up to cover my exposed upper body, before i can Ikuto grabs my arms and moves them off of me.

"Don't cover yourself, Amu." He whipsers huskily, which is i swear enough to send me over the edge. Ikuto grazes a finger tip very lightly over the skin under the edge of my bra, goosebumps break out across my skin and the heat between my legs intensifies. My bra is the next article of clothing to go, his eyes grow darker and more cloudy with lust. Ikuto traces a finger tip around my nipple, but not actually touching it, the same to both breasts, my nipples already getting hard.

"God, you're perfect." He groans out before running his tongue over my nipple, eliciting a breathy gasp from me.

Ikuto's hands are at my jeans right away, after unbuttoning my jeans he hooks his thumbs under my jeans pulling them off in one swift movement. Ikuto's lips are on the inside of my knee, he gazes up at me with half lidded eyes, painstakingly slowly kissing his way up my thigh. His tongue peaks from his lips he kisses and his way up until he reaches the top of my inner thigh. Ikuto looks at me with hooded lust filled eyes, kissing the same spot over and over again.

"God Iktuo, please.." I moan out.

"What is it Amuuu~" He asks smiling at me innocently.

"Please Ikuto, you know what i want.." I plead with him.

Ikuto kisses my still pantie covered lower lips a few times.

"Maybe i don't know Amu, please do tell." Ikuto mumbles huskily.

I groan and lean my head back biting my lip, heat spreads across my cheeks and all the way down my throat. Ikuto looks up at me with false innocence, waiting for me to respond.

"Ikuto please.." I groan out, bucking my hips up.

**Ikuto POV:**

I could't hold myself back anymore, the smell of Amu's arousal so close was far to enticing for me to resist. I hook my fingers under Amu's panties and expertly slide them off her hips and down her long slim legs. I place Amu's legs on my shoulders and look up, meeting her now deep cloudy gaze, her chest rising and falling shallowly. The corner of my lip turns up and i place a kiss on her lower lips, Amu gasps in surprise. My fingers lightly grasp her hips, earning a shower of goosebumps to erupt across her skin. My lips wrap around Amu's lower lips and i waste no time delving my tongue deep into Amu's wet lips. I push my tongue deep into Amu and slide one hand down her stomach, using my thumb to rub her clit.

Amu responds deliciously, her back arches and she slides her fingers into my hair, pushing my head deeper between her legs. Amu tugs and pulls at my hair, which serves only to turn me on more. My other hand now slides down her stomach, following the path the previous hand had only minutes earlier. One finger slides past her soaking lips, joining my tongue, her moans tell me how much she approves. Amu's a screamer and i can't get enough.

Now two fingers slide past her lips, next three and my tongue flicks eagerly at her clit, relentless. Amu turns her head, burying her head in my pillows in hopes of quieting herself at least a little. Amu's pussy is unbelievably wet and it tastes so good, not as sweet as some other girls ive had but still undeniably tasty, i curl my fingers in a come her motion and begin to move them quickly, Amu's gasp alerts me that i have indeed hit her g-spot as i intended. Amu's body begins to shake and quiver with pleasure and soon enough her walls begin to tighten significantly around my fingers, god if only that was my dick..Just the thought of being buried inside her is enough to make my dick nearly unbearably hard. Amu's hips lift off of my bed and she moans loudly, reaching her climax, i lick her cum off of my fingers while my fingers are still pumping in and out of her pussy, i look up and meet her eyes while i do. I feel her shudder, presumably out of pleasure and not from being cold. After my fingers are mostly clean i pull them out of her and she sits up quickly pushing me down on the bed roughly.

I had no idea Amu had a dominate side, but i liked it. Amu quickly pulls my shirt off as well as my pants, her gaze lands on the tent in my boxers, she licks her lips, her eyes filled with a hunger i had no idea she could possess. Amu's lips press lightly against my dick, the barrier of my boxers still there. My eyes flutter and close, and a gasp escapes my lips. Amu quickly sheds my boxers and i open my eyes again, dying to see the lust that burns in her honey eyes.

**Amu's POV:**

I press my lips to the head of Ikuto's dick and the expression that crosses his face pleases me greatly. I waste no time in slipping Ikuto's dick past my lips just as he wasted no time on me. Ikuto shudders as i suck on the head and run my tongue specifically over the slit on his head. Slowly i continually slide more and more of Ikuto into my mouth, he fills my mouth much more than i expected him to. I begin to bob my head at a fast pace, relishing in Ikuto's shallow breathing and soft groans, Ikuto knots his fingers in my long hair, tugging on it hard, which i find is a turn on, the heat pools between my legs again and i push them together hoping to earn some friction. I stop and run my tongue up the understand of his dick, and suck on the head, repeating the process over and over again, now rubbing his balls as well. Before i know it, Ikuto has thrown me onto my back and his face is flushed, his eyes burning with lust. The head of Iktuo's dick rubs against my wet entrance, making me groan, he rubs the full length of his dick up and down my slick lips.

"Amu, do you feel how badly i need you? I can feel how badly you want me.." Ikuto whispers huskily into my ear.

_I know this is an awful way to end a chapter, but i really want some fee back on this, if i get some feed back i promise to update right away. c:_

_Thanks everyone.3_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Shugo Chara or any of it characters. c:**

_Hey guys. _

_Hope you like chapter 7._

_I finally got the chance to update. (: _

_leave lots of reviews guys.!_

_xoxo,_

_Ahoyanchorsaway_

**Amu's POV:**

I groan loudly, biting down on Ikuto's earlobe, he continues to tease me, knowing full well what i want from him. I begin to kiss down Ikuto's neck in encouragement, the butterfly wings of his pulse beat hard against his skin and i can't resist but to bite it. My arms wind around Ikuto and i scrape my nails down his back, hoping to encourage him further. Ikuto groans in my ear and grabs my hips roughly, pushing me down to the bed, holding me down by only my hips. Ikuto has never looked so beautiful. His hair is tousled and dark in contrast to his skin and the eggshell of his wall, his eyes alight with lust and hunger, his lips swollen and full, never have i wanted to kiss him more.

His lips very slowly form into a smile as he makes direct eye contact with me, i feel him begin to push his head past my lower lips, he gauges my expression. I gasp loudly, tensing up greatly as i feel him slowly start to enter me further. He stops suddenly, a look of realization crosses his face, he reaches into a drawer of his night stand pulling out a small foil square, he rips it open and very quickly slides it over his hard dick. He goes back to sliding himself inside of me, a little more quickly this time, he wastes no time working more of himself back inside. The more i tense up, the more it starts to hurt as he works his way deeper inside. Ikuto takes notice to the tight looked that crosses my face and slows to a stop, kisses my eyes lids and down my cheeks. Soon enough he begins to slide himself further inside me, groaning rather loudly as he does. Hes breathing hard, his breath fanning across my face and mingling with my own. Soon enough he beings to move, and at first it feels uncomfortable, like hes overfilling me, as he moves his hips at a slow pace it soon begins to feel better. More heat pools in my stomach and i begin to breath harder, winding my arms tight around his back.

My nails get lost in the ridges of his spine and tangled in the delicate expanse of bones that are his ribs on the way down. He groans, moving faster as my fingers get lost in the shallow bowls of his hips, holding with bruising force. Ikuto increases the speed of his hips and a great euphoria of pleasure begins to overtake my senses, My legs tangle with Ikuto's and my hips lift to meet his with force. The feeling of Ikuto's shallow breathing, hot across my neck only drives me further, i know i'm moaning much too loudly, that i might wake someone or call attention to us but i can't stop. My lips trace down Ikuto's heated skin, pausing at the butterfly flutter of his pulse, its wings beating harder and harder. Biting at his neck helps to muffle my moans and i know i leave marks across his neck and collarbones, he rewards me with the same, the blood rushes to my skin, marking my skin as his with lilac bruises. Ikuto's hand slips between the slim space of our bodies and his thumb rubs my wetness across my clit, causing me to arch my back up greatly and to groan his name loudly. He untangles my limbs from around his body, moving his hips faster now, he gazes down at me while pounding me hard, his eyes darken, completely filled with lust, i can see he enjoys watching my expression as he fucks me.

**Ikuto's POV:**

I pound into Amu harder, i can't help but find endless pleasure in the sight beneath me. The bright tangle of roses that is her hair, tangled beneath her naked body, the smooth porcelain that is her skin, her eyes smoldering and now a deep amber, her rose bud nipples, hard, the bright pink lips of her pussy wrapped tightly around my dick, it's all so arousing and beautiful. It's almost more than i can take. I watch the expressions that cross her lovely face as i fuck her hard. I relish in the way goosebumps erupt across her skin and the way her chest rises and falls shallowly, how her lips with set in a small 'o' and her voice was thick with pleasure and she begs me for more.

Her walls begin to grow tighter around my member, and i cant help but push myself harder, eagerly awaiting her climax. Her body begins to shudder and her moans grow louder, more incoherent, and i can't get enough of her. Her nails break skin going down my back as she hits her climax, her muscles relaxing suddenly, i don't stop.

I keep pounding into Amu, flipping her onto her stomach and into doggy style, giving me better access.

I pound Amu with relentless force, slapping her ass as i feel myself growing closer to my end. I grab a handful of her rosy hair and tug on it hard, the look on her face says it all. I move one had to Amu's hip and push into her, moaning out her name softly, her pussy begins to tighten again and i don't think i'll make it through another one of her orgasms. Amu pushes her ass further up and her shudders again, falling to the bed completely. I feel myself lose control and i fill the condom with cum.

I pull out and collapse next to Amu, i disperse of the condom in my waste basket and pull her into my arms, her body shakes and i pull us under the blankets, cocooning her in the cage of my arms. I hold her until i feel her breathing soften, her body relax. I trace patterns down the columns of her spine, and the spaces of her ribs.

Here with this beautiful girl in my arms i drift to sleep, darkness shrouding my consciousness.

_Leave 10 reviews and i promise to update. c:_

_love you guys.!_


End file.
